am i suppose to feel this way!
by xxxrandomchickxxx
Summary: what happens when feelings change from the camp dork to camp poplar jerks? if you have any ideas message me!
1. Chapter 1

**am i suppose to feel this way: auditions**

**Auditions**

Well this is a camp rock story but it has Lilly Truscott from Hannah Montana PLOT: Lilly Truscott gets sent to camp rock where she meets connect 3Jonas brothers Jason Kevin Natenick and ShaneJoe she soon discovers she has a talent at singing and song writing. She begins to like Nate but he like this other girl. That's all I know what going to happen so farYou can auditions for:

Nate's crush

Shane's ex-gf

Shane's crush

Jason's gf

Mean girls who like Nate

2 of Mean girls best friend

Lilly old friend who she meets again

Lilly's new friend

Shane's best friend

Nate's best friend

So tell me your

**Name: first and second and last**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Style:**

**Nickname:**

**Appearance:**

**Talent's/talent:**

**And others things I should know about you **


	2. Chapter 2

Nate's crushes: cherrybomb54 and kellylovesnickjonas- so this should be intresting i'm still thinking if nate would up with one on you 2 or lilly **wink wink **

Shane's ex-gf is still open s you can still audition for it

Shane's crush: mel-lovesong4-thanks for the idea

joe's crush: mrsjjonas13-do you like it

Jason's crush: actress.4life.-i loved your style

kevin's crush (who also looks like jason): nrisley19892007

Mean girls who likes Nate and ends up liking nick jonas who happens to look alot like nate(i wonder why?): the name's Niki-i thought you would be good for this part and is it ok if i also put you in one of my future stories too

2 of Mean girls best friend are still open

nate's and shane's best friend is still open

Lilly old friend who she meets again:mel-lovesong4

Lilly's new friend: actress.4life. -is that ok?

_**ok well the auditions are closed and i will put up the results in a week or 2 ,look out for it and did you like how i put everyone who auditioned in my story and if i didn't put yuo in can you tell me and i will put you in as soon as i can **_

-Emily (xxxrandomchickxxx)


	3. Chapter 3

**Well in my first chapter im going to talk about Mel, Adriana and Nicole and in the next chapter of the intro (I hope that made sense) Kelly, Daphne, Jonas brother gray brothers, kadie-so you made the part, Chrystal and Noelani I will update as soon as I can I might not update for a while because of school and homework and stuffs. So this chapter is just about how people got to camp** **sorry short chapter**

Mel's pov

_My alarm went off I annoyedly got out of bed it was 5:15 in the morning and it was Saturday I rubbed my eyes and got of my sheets I looked around my room and I saw my guitar. I loved the guitar it became my one of my best friend (next to adri and niki) after my best friend Lilly moved 5 years ago we both had the same style and everything. I suddenly realized why I was awake on a Saturday in the summer holidays it's the day of CAMP ROCK yay I put down my guitar and had a long hot shower when I looked at the clock it was 6:55 I put on a hoodie that said skater 4 life and some jeans I quickly brushed my brown hair and run down stairs_

"Mellie honey is that you?" I groaned _I hate it when my mom does that_

"Yes it's me mom and we need to get to camp rock now" I answered

"Okay but what are you going to eat?" she questioned

_I looked around and picked up an apple_

"It's sorted but now we need to pick up Adri and Niki"_ I so happy my bff's are they remember Lilly she was their bestie as well adri is the older than all of us because she just turned 17 and me and niki are still 16 we arrive at adri's house first niki puts on that mean girl look to everyone except me and andri _

ADRI'S POV

_I hear mels moms car honk I snarl pick up my suitcases and drag it to the door im so not a morning person more of a mid-day person when im fully awake_

"WHY IS CAMP SO FAR AWAY UGH!" I scream to the sky

" Is that how you say hello MISS.I HATE MORINGS?" Mel thought outside of her head

I_ just squinted my eyes at her and that made her shut up while i was dragging my suitcases I tripped and fell I looked up to see Mel and her mom laughing at this is the 6 th time this morning I rolled my eye's pulled my self and joined in with the laughing I love it when people laugh_

"LETS GO AND GET NIKI" Mels mom announced and me and Mel agreed

_We arrived at niki's house seconds later she was wearing dark grey skinny jeans, a black top with white writing that said rocking to America while saving the world with_

_Sliver and black converses Mel gave her this summer I gave her top I picked it out all be my self AMAZING RIGHT? She pushed her bags of luggage into the car_

3 HOURS LATER!

No ones pov (niki you will get a pov later on )

Mel drops her luggage on her toe "holy SH-" she quickly covered her mouth so her mother couldn't see her swear

"I WANT A PURPLE LOLLIPOP!" Andri semi-screeched

"We will get one later" niki whispered so no one could see her being nice to andri "well I have to go guys before some one sees me talking/having fun with you guys!" Then she ran off

Just then a blonde girl with green eye's, a brunette with brown eye's, another brunette with blonde highlights and brown eyes and a girl with Short black/brown hair with straight bangs Brown/gold eyes walked up to Mel and Andri.

**author's note :hey guys did you like it that is the shortest chapter I have wrote they might all be short depends how I feel and how much home I have I swear my teachers have nothing better to do than give us stupid home work and I really want a lollipop so tell me if you liked it and review and if there enough reviews I will carry on writing and all of you will get mentioned thousands of times in this story (if I carry on)**


	4. Chapter 4

Note to all you guys I'm really sorry

So guys im so sorry I can't write stories for a while im not sure because of parents and you know ugh! Maybe if I get about 15 reviews that really really want to continue I could carry on and to all you guys that auditioned and got through .I'm still gonna have you guys in one of the next stories you really don't know how upset I am!! Cause I had a plan and everything maybe if you message me I could send you the chapters but have a really good reason! But I do send it to you ask me what you want to be in story it would be based just around YOU! PLEASE IF I DO SEND IT TO YOU **DON'T** PUT IT ON FANFICTION! Other people might have a different story cause it based just around you. _**IF YOU WANT ME TO SEND IT TO YOU PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE BY: **_**2****ND**** OF DECEMBER NO LATER (**sorry)


End file.
